Liquor, Moodswings, Trouble
by Shadow-DRaGoN28
Summary: Melfina is on her period, Jim and Gene have gone drinking, Suzuka and Aisha are the only sane ones left. Read to laugh.Please excuse my horrible grammar. R&R porfavor


Liquor, Mood Swings, Trouble....  
  
Melfina's period has rolled around the corner once again. Jim has gone drinking with Gene (gasp). Aisha and Suzuka seem to be the last sane people left. What random insanity can I force into that tiny rock in your head you call a brain (please don't hurt me ;)? Whatever I can come up with at 2 in the morning.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Cept the club you'll read about (J/K). If you sue me, all you can hope it get is a couple of coupons for Pizza Hut, and maybe a slice of one....if I'm feeling generous. ____________________________________________________  
  
The office of Hawking and Starwind Enterprises was a mess. Melfina's period had arrived. Everyone scrambled for cover. The seemingly innocent bio- android can lash out with greater force than a caster shell. With this in mind, Gene invited Jim out for a drink. He was now after all of the legal age now.  
  
"I hate to be in Aisha's shoes right about now," Jim said crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Or Suzuka," the red haired outlaw grinned. "With Mel's constant mood swings it can be very deadly."  
  
"So where's the bar?"  
  
"Right here," Gene pointed to the neon sign that read: Stilettos. They both walked in. The time was currently 10 P.M. The evening rush was yet to come in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time: 11 P.M.  
  
Back at house/office, Aisha and Suzuka had managed to tranquilize Melfina in the middle of her lifting the T.V. over her head and launching it out of the place. They leaned their backs against one another, fell to the floor and sighed. Melfina lay peacefully, lightly snoring.  
  
"You know," Aisha said wearily. "You would never guess so much violence can come from such a peaceful looking girl."  
  
"I use to be like her...," Suzuka responded. "But I would really not want to get into that."  
  
"At this point, I'll second that."  
  
Melfina began to stir. Aisha and Suzuka froze. She was mumbling something about destroying the world, how stupid Gene is, and why Aisha can be a pain in the ass. Aisha would have gotten into the greatest catfight of all the universe, but was restrained, by Suzuka.  
  
"If you wake her up it'll be all our asses, and I still have quite a few things to do before I die," she said holding her back with all her might.  
  
"Tough," Aisha yelled trying to claw at the "innocent" Melfina. She struggled for two hours, but finally gave up figuring she would need her strength incase the beautiful demoness(Mel) woke up.  
  
They both laid down on the floor, hoping they could finally get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time: 12:30 A.M.  
  
The strip club was crawling with some of the hottest women(human and some C'tarl C'tarl) in the city. All forms of people came in here, politicians, cops, outlaws, bikers, you name it! Jim had downed two beers already. Both him and Gene were beginning to get drunk.  
  
"How's your C'tarl C'tarl Jim?" Gene said while getting a lap dance from a blonde chick with only a very thin g-string on.  
  
"FU*HIC* awesome!" he said without taking his eyes off her nice juicy figure. A few interesting thoughts then entered his mind I bet Aisha has bigger tits....hehe.....and a better ass to. Still, he enjoyed himself, occasionally sticking a couple of bills in-between her thin pink straps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time: 3 A.M.  
  
Jim and Gene staggered out of the building. They held onto each other as they walked down the dark roads. The were singing loudly, obnoxiously, and above all: with a slurred voice.  
  
"MR. *HIC* CROWLY!!!!" Gene shouted into the empty streets.  
  
(A/N: OZZY KICKS ASS!!!)  
  
Jim sang the guitar part.  
  
"WHAT WENT ON IN *HIC* HEAD!!!!" once again he sang swaying his head back and forth. His crimson hair went all over the place.  
  
The blond hacker then took on the next part. "OH MR. CROWLY." He sounded worse than Gene. "DID YOU *HIC* TO THE DEAD!!!!!!???????"  
  
Two minutes later a man from the top floor of a 5 story condo threw a shoe at the drunken duo. "SHUT UP YOU LOUSY KIDS!!!!!" the angry bald guy said waving his fist in the air.  
  
"Shut the *HIC* up old man!" Gene attempted a threat but ended up laughing. "Or I'll send a *HIC* caster shell straight down your *HIC* throat!"  
  
Both of them laughed their asses off the rest of the way to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in bed. Or at least what was left of them. Melfina's rage was not contained to just the living room. Every bodies rooms were messed up. Mattresses were flung around the place. The demoness was finally subdued and tied down in her room by the assassin and the (freaky) one known as Aisha.  
  
Everyone was asleep until....  
  
"Honey I'm home!!!!" Jim shouted as he literally kicked open the door and then laid Gene on the couch. Aisha came downstairs, rubbing her half open turquoise eyes of sleep.  
  
She was wearing a loose blue tank top without a bra. Her aqua green shorts were short alright. Her beauty was strangely magnified by the light of the moon seeping in through the large window. Something Jim noticed even while being drunk. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She mumbled walking down the stairs still rubbing her left eye with her paw. "You could wake Mel."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Time: 1:24 A.M.  
  
The peaceful demoness began to grumble as she struggled to get up. "What happened?" Melfina's voice sounded menacing, and evil. "I'm gonna kill you both!" She got up, with an evil look in her eye that would freeze a train in its tracks.  
  
Suzuka and Aisha got up and ran as if hell itself was after them.  
  
"Aisha," Suzuka stopped briefly and pushed a hidden button on the wall. "In here! Quick!" The wall slid open and closed immediately after both of them were inside safely. "Whisper," she whispered. "Can't let her find us just yet."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Aisha whispered while lightly panting. "She has the strength of 5 C'tarl C'tarl when she's like this!"  
  
"Were just going to have to tranquilize her again. This time," Suzuka whipped out a concealed shotgun and gave it to her. "We use the strong stuff."  
  
"I like the way you think," she loaded it with the triple strength darts and grinned.  
  
"You only have two darts so make them count," she said putting her hand on the button that would open the wall, exposing them to the nightmare. She herself pulled out another shotgun. (A/N: I know it seems extreme but this is Melfina....on her period) "On three."  
  
"Three," Aisha shouted jumping out with Suzuka covering her back.  
  
The hallways were long, dark, and desolate. The building was creepy at night no matter how long you lived there. Maniacal Laughter echoed throughout the halls.  
  
Where is that coming from? Aisha thought with a chill rushing up her spine.  
  
From the darkest shadows emerged what looked to be a feminine figure, holding two swords in her hands.  
  
"Oh shit," Suzu whispered. "She found my closet!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Melfina began to run at them. The assassin lifted the barrel and fired. She missed. The bio-android was to quick for her. Another shot rang out, but proved worthless. All this happened before Aisha turned around.  
  
"Next time you shoot me," Mel's eyes were filled with rage. She lifted the double-bladed swords. Another shot was fired and she paused.  
  
Suzuka turned to look at the puzzled C'tarl C'tarl. "Stupid....," was the last thing she said before she fell to the ground.  
  
The mood swing driven demoness collapsed on her knees and began crying. "Why?" she sobbed uncontrollably. "Why did she have to die!!!!????"  
  
Aisha shrugged it off and fired again. This time it was dead on. Due to the fact that Melfina paused to cry over Suzuka being shot. "Crazy bitch," She said dropping the shotgun, and lifted both bodies. "Better tie up Mel first. Who knows when SHE'LL wake up. Then I'll just drop off Suzu." The triumphant cat woman picked up both of them and put them on her shoulders and walked to placed them in their rooms.  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
She got in front of him. Their faces only inches away.  
  
"You know...," Jim said trying to stand straight up. "You are very hot." He finally fell asleep on his feet and almost hit the floor if it weren't for her.  
  
She also placed him on her shoulders. "This is the third one..." she said half amused and half tired. Aisha walked up the stairs down the hall and into Jim's room. "He really should tidy this place up." She closed the door and lay him on the bed gently. His arms cringed to her waist as if grasping for dear life. She attempted to get up, but the hold on her tightened. She was dragged down onto his bed, and gave out a slight yelp. Try as she might, she could not get him to let go. All that running around and the whole Melfina thing really did a number on her. She finally gave up and lay down facing him.  
  
Jim rested his head against her chest. Using her as a big soft pillow. Aisha had split feelings about this. On one hand her mind tried to pull him off but her body prevailed. It said to her: Get up and regret it!  
  
Jim mumbled, "mmmmm so soft. So warm."  
  
Aisha smiled warmly and purred, stroking his blonde hair slowly. "I hate to admit it but he's cute when he's like this." She snuggles him closer and soon falls asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time 11:00 A.M.  
  
Jims eyes slowly opened and tried to adjust to the sunlight that poured in. He looked down at the figure sleeping with her head on his chest now. It was Aisha. Well that would explain the softness and warmness, he thought to himself She's fully dressed to. Slowly he got up, trying not to wake her. Aisha stirred, turning to her other side.  
  
She mumbled as if awake. "Jim...."  
  
Jim smiled at her and then winced at the feeling of his throbbing head. Damn hangovers...  
  
He walked out of his room and slowly closed the door. He walked downstairs where everything was still a gigantic mess. Melfina was in the kitchen, making breakfast and coffee for Gene as he sat at the table, also holding his head. He was relieved to find that at least the kitchen was still intact.  
  
"Morning Jim," she said sweetly. Its safe to say that her period had finally passed.  
  
"Hey Mel," Jim sat next to Gene. "Can you hand me some of that coffee?"  
  
"Sure," she handed him a cup and poured some in. "So how did last night go?"  
  
Both him and Gene grinned at each other. "It was.....," the red haired said, fishing for the right words. "Revealing. What do you think Jim?"  
  
Jim drank some of his coffee. He was deep in thought. Even with the wildness that happened last night, he remembered Aisha in bed next to him, and how he helped him up to his room.  
  
The still half awake C'tarl C'tarl came downstairs into the kitchen. She stood behind Jim, and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning guys."  
  
Gene and Melfina just stood still, staring at them, wondering exactly what they were doing last night.  
  
"It was," the hacker began. "Lovely." He grinned looking up at Aisha.  
  
They all laughed out loud without restraint, thus marking the start of a new day for the crew of the XGP.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene: Suzuka's Room.  
  
Suzuka woke up with a start. Slowly, her eyes came into focus. She clutched her head, remembering last nights events. She recalled Melfina about to slice her in half, when she felt something penetrate her arm. She slowly pulled out the dart from her shoulder, and muttered angrily, "Stupid...."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Done. Incase your wondering, yes I did do this at 2 in the morning. No joke. Hope you like it. R&R porfavor. Flames are accepted if you don't mind me using you in a story. Buh-bye and take care. 


End file.
